1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a fixing device including a rotatable fixing member provided in a fixing area where an unfixed image on surface of a medium is fixed, the fixing member including at least a thermoplastic surface layer that softens at a temperature below a fixing temperature at which the image is fixed; and a cleaning member provided on a downstream side with respect to the fixing area in a direction of rotation of the fixing member and that cleans the fixing member while coming into contact with a hardened portion of the fixing member in a cleaning area, the cleaning area being at a temperature below the temperature at which the thermoplastic surface layer of the fixing member softens.